fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Commanding Officers
Commanding Officers is a 2014 animated sci-fi comedy series centered around 3 recently promoted commanding officers of the GWFE (Galaxy-Wide Frontier Exploration) that are stuck commanding a team to, well, explore the galaxy and defend themselves. The series is rated TV-MA-L. It airs new episodes on Vision, and is an original series. It aired on September 27, 2014. On October 31, 2015 an agreement was made with Dark Side Studios to air uncut and uncensored versions of Commanding Officers to begin airing on November 7, 2015. Premise Cameron, Steven and Craig have been friends for years. They went to school together, trained together and got promoted at similar times. On October 7, 2354, all three of them got promoted to the rank commanding officer. On the same day, the EVA declares war on the GWFE and they are stuck between commanding a fleet and fighting a battle. Characters *Cameron: A serious, no nonsense person, Cameron just doesn't care. He was bullied at school to the point he was almost killed, impacting his personality and his choices in life. He usually doesn't like the general. He is usually stubborn towards the other two and wants to do things his way. Even though he may be stubborn, he does have good intentions. He is seen as the leader of the three. *Steven: A very anxious and worried person, despite this, he is usually prepared for the worst and can fare well during the worst. He usually steps down and lets Cameron command. He has a rivalry with Craig. *Craig: An experienced fighter who has anger issues. He usually tends to be slightly irresponsible compared to the other two. He usually makes up strategies for missions and is the most active of the three. He has is hand cut off in "Ice Cold Killers", so he has a robotic hand *Dr. Tretson: An old scientest who works on the GWFE Starblaze. She is constantly trying to do new things and tries to stay out of battle situations. She used to be an officer like the other three but some events happened which drove her to become a scientest. *Jackson Starblaze: The shady GWFE leader that comes from a long line of rich assholes that run the GWFE. He makes stupid decisions constantly to which some lower ranks find dumb and useless. He spent 400, 000, 000 Galactic credits from the GWFE's budget just to name the ship after him. Episode List main article Broadcasting TV Ratings *'USA:' TV-MA (L, V) (2014) *'Canada:' 14+ (MUCH), 18+ (Adult Swim) (2014) *'UK & Ireland:' 15 (2014) *'Russia:' 16+ (2015) *'Australia:' MA15+ (2015) Film After Season 1 aired, the series got immensely popular. Because of Destroyers wishes for the series, the series got a movie that released August 4th, 2017 called Commanding Officers: Force Uprising. The film was rated R for graphic violence, disturbing content, pervasive language and sexual references. Planets There are a large amount of planets in the universe of Commanding Officers. *Earth: Earth is a very populated planet as we know today, though half the world is now owned by EVA and half is now owned by GWFE. There are a lot of wars on Earth. The EVA Base is located on Earth. *Snowbound: Snowbound is a very cold planet after a devastating weapons attack 50 years prior. There are constant storms on Snowbound and there are only two known shelters in the planet. *Floridian: A purple alien planet that inhabits plenty of alien life. The GWFE base is located above this planet. *More TBA Reception The reception for Commanding Officers is very positive. It holds a 9.0 on IMDb and a 9.1 on TV.com. The humour, story, characters and action get a lot of praise yet the lack of subplots is a common criticism that was fixed in the shows 2nd season. The show has an 83 on Metacritic, with "Generally favourable reviews" while the user score is a 9.0, with "Universal Acclaim". Trivia *The series aired its first three episodes a year early, as Vision was testing the water for the show. *The first three episodes were originally going to be rated TV-15. Promoted at TV-15-LV, Galaxy Eagle at TV-15-DLSV and Ice Cold Killers at TV-15-DLV, but due to the only time slot available being late at night, Vision loosened censorship, making Promoted and Galaxy Eagle TV-MA-L. *Additionally, Ice Cold Killers was looked through again and Vision decided to rate it a TV-MA-LV instead. *Commanding Officers started off as a Halo parody but Destroyer saw potential in a universe so he made it more unique. The Halo parody was eventually reworked into The Spartans and includes many references to Halo, along with many other references to sci fi tv shows games and movies. *The Vigilant Christian made an illuminati end of the world theory based on the episode "The Force Awakens an Hour Too Early and Goes Back To Bed" because of Force's appearance and the apocalyptic tone. *The show used to be a lot more comedic, with more sexual references and less violence, but when they got a TV-MA rating, Destroyer went full out to develop a dark universe. *The original tone can still be seen on the first 3 episodes of the series. *On the Vision countdown of the top 50 cartoons in 2016, Commanding Officers was at #8 Gallery Vision Commanding Officers Promo.png|A promo for Vision, seen first on September 5, 2014. Commanding Officers Return Teaser.png|The promo for the return of Commanding Officers, coming on October 3. First aired September 1, 2015. (Background made by Destroyer334545 (DeviantArt Link)) Galaxy Eagle.png|A scene from "Galaxy Eagle" CO New York Billboard 2015.png|Commanding Officers Billboard in New York City, it was used from 29th September 2015 - 29th December 2015 Category:Vision Category:Typewriter Productions Category:Television series Category:Commanding Officers